


Into the Light

by J_W525



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Bisexual Jack Frost, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_W525/pseuds/J_W525
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jamie Bennett turned 17, he is the last amongst his friends to still believe in things like, Santa Clause or the Easter bunny, and most importantly Jack Frost. If only Jack Frost knew he still believed. <br/>Jack use to come to see Jamie everyday even when it wasn't winter outside. They became best friends and Jamie even started to develop certain feelings for the frosted white haired boy. In till Jack stops visiting him, scared that one day Jamie would betray him and stop believing. <br/>What will happen when Jack hears that his old enemy, Pitch Black, kidnaps Jamie? And he must face is fear of Jamie possibly not believing in him? But most of all, what will happen when Jack and Jamie realize their feelings for one another..?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Light

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so first Rise of the Guardians fan fiction! One of my favorite movies ever and that's coming from a 15 year old nerdy girl going into her second year of high school. Anyways this is a homosexual love story between Jack Frost and older Jamie Bennett so nobody judge or leave rude comments. Just simple don't read the story. Hope y'all enjoy!

Jamie's pov

 

"Jamie Bennett get down here this instant!" The annoyed voice of my mom, called from down stairs. Man what did I do now? 

I sighed putting down my pencil on my desk

"In a minute!" 

I looked down at my sketch book and smiled softly. Another picture of the one and only Jack Frost. I always drawled him along with the other guardians. It's all I ever draw. If only I could show Jack them. He'd probably call me a dork with that goofy smile of his then say they were good. Like he use too...

I closed my sketch book and sat up from my chair and walked out the door to down stairs. 

When I walked into the kitchen, Sophie was texting fastly on her phone sitting at the kitchen table, while my mom put her hands on her hips standing by the sink, with a frustrated look on her face. 

"Jamie didn't I tell you to do something before you sit in your room all day like always?" She questioned 

I bit my lip trying to think "Uh...no?" 

She groaned and said "I told you to clean the dishes and there still not cleaned!" 

"Can't Sophie do it?" I whinned

Sophie glared "I cleaned them yesterday!" 

"Uggggg fine." 

I walked over to the sink pouting. My mom sighed and walked over kissing my head. 

"I'm sorry Jamie, but at least it will get you out of that room for a little bit. Why don't you go play in the snow afterwards? You use to love playing in the snow!" 

I frowned at the thought of anything remotely winter at the moment. 

_Jack_

The name rang in my head remembering, the white haired, blue eyed, bare footed boy, who stopped visiting me, when I turned 15. He use to visit me all the time. Even when it was summer. He always came and I always believed. I still do believe. With all my heart and soul. I promised I'd never stop.... So why did he stop visiting me... I've been thinking about him more and more each day. Especially now that it's winter break. It was snowing currently but everywhere I looked I never saw him... 

"Jamie are you listening?" 

I jumped a little from away from my thoughts at my mothers voice. 

"Sorry. I'm 17 mom I'm too old to be playing in the snow..." 

My mom smiled softly. 

"You know I remembered a time when a certain boy once said 'you were never to old to play in the snow.'" 

I looked away 

"Yeah well that boy grew up I guess." 

She ruffled my hair lovingly 

"You'll come around Jamie." 

She started walking away after giving a light scolding for Sophie texting on her phone all day, and not doing anything.

I sighed, shaking my head before getting to work on the dishes. As I washed them I looked out the window. I saw it beautifully tinted with swirls of fresh frost. Snow gently fell from the sky to the Earth bellow, covering the ground and trees and everything it could reach. 

My moms right I really should go play in the snow... It's been a while and lately all I've ever done these past two years with out Jack is, go to school, come home, get in pjs, study, wait for Jack, then give up and go to bed. Occasionally I would go see my friends. But not as much as I've use to. We've all kinda grown a part ever since they all stopped believing...When we didn't have school, I'd be in my room all day in my pjs only coming out for food. 

I really should go outside and go in the snow... But I couldn't. It reminded me too much of Jack. When my old friends and I stopped hanging out as much, yeah it sucked... But when Jack left it's like a part of me left too. 

Just then I saw a figure jump from one tree to the next. I froze in my spot and my eyes widened in shock. No. It couldn't be. I put the plate down and leaned more over the sink to look out the window. 

The frozen landscape was still with no movement but the snow. In till I saw a boy shaped figure jump again from a tree to another. 

I gasped "Jack!" 

It caused Sohpie to jump from her spot shock. I ran to the door with her calling my name over me. I ran out stupidly barefoot and in pjs into the cold snow. I ran across the street to the park I thought I saw Jack. 

"Jack! Jack!" I shouted wildly stopping in my tracks looking up at the trees. Nothing. Not a single sound or trace of Jack Frost. Well besides the snow. 

I got angry and screamed, desperate to at least hear a faint mischievous chuckle of the winter spirit.

"JACK!"

"JAMIE!" I turned around to see my sister running towards me in her winter clothing. 

"Are you crazy?! Running out here in pajamas and barefoot?!" 

I looked around again "I-I t-t-thought..." I tried to get out but my teeth chattered realizing how cold I truly was. My feet were numb. 

She sighed "Come on let's get inside before you get frostbite." 

She took my arm dragging me through the snow back to the house. I looked behind me one last time but still no sign of my best friend...

 

Jacks pov 

As soon as I saw Sophie drag a barefooted Jamie back into the house I emerged from my hiding spot on a tree. 

Nice one frost you nearly caused him to get sick! Ok maybe I was wrong. Maybe Jamie still does believe but that's not stopping him from not believing in the near future. 

Jamie Bennett. My first believer. I still remembered the day I decided to stop visiting him...

 

_*Memory*_

_"Ha! This is great! I never built a snowman in my room before!" Jamie laughed putting a his signature hat on the snowman._

_I smiled from my perch on my staff, at_ _him._

_"Consider it a birthday present."_

_It was Jamie's 15th birthday and even though I couldn't really get him a tradition birthday present, I gave him is own personal snow day in his room. Luckily he moved most of his stuff into his closet so nothing would get soaked. He seemed to be enjoying it, which is all I could ask for._

_Most 15 year olds would never believe in something like me, but Jamie was different. He always believed in me and the others. I never went a day with out seeing him. We told each other everything. I told him about my past, and he told me things no one else knew._

_Jamie looked over at his digital clock and frowned._

_"Shoot I gotta go! I'm going over my grandparents house."_

_I pouted "But we were having so much fun."_

_He smiled "Hey well we can do anything you want tomorrow ok."_

_I sighed. Then I decided to share a thought that as been on my mind for a while now. Ever since I walked into Sophie's room to say hi one day... Only to have her walk right through me discovering she no longer believed..._

_"Hey um Jamie... Can I ask you something...?"_

_He nodded "Anything."_

_I climbed down from my staff and placed it against a wall._

_"Look um... You know your getting older and well most people your age stop believing by now and well..." I didn't know how to finish._

_Jamie's smile widened and he came over and pulled me into a tight hug. I'm usually not a hugging type. Mostly because for over 300 years I had no one to hug. But Jamie always hugged me. When I leave or when I come over or even when he got excited or just needed one. I was always open for Jamie hugs._

_"Jack I promise that's never gonna happen ok. I'm never gonna stop believing in you."_

_He pulled away and looked me straight in the eyes "Got it?"_

_I smiled "Ok."_

_He nodded "Good. Now I'll see you tomorrow ok?"_

_"Ok see you Jamie."_

_He grabbed his hat off the snow man and left me in the room, alone with my thoughts. And I let one thing take over me. Fear. Fear of Jamie not believing in me anymore. And that fear drove me away from him. After that day I haven't visited since._

 

I sigheddeeply at the memory. I had occasionally been kinda... Stalking Jamie watching him from a far. I should just suck it up and go talk to him. But my fears got the best of me. So much fear... 

I shook my head and flew away from the town towards Norths workshop...

 Away from Jamie Bennett 

 


End file.
